tua_universefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Unnofan6/Official Announcements for The Future of TUA Universe
We will be starting a new era of TUA Universe from this day forward. We are currently 100% remaking the entire TUA series, and a Goji's Blog rewrite is also in discussion. We might be having a fresh start, as our two-year-anniversary of the founding of TUA Universe with the original TUA is coming up. This "fresh start" will be a lot more mature and planned-out, with remakes of the TUA series along with others - theories that every single TUA Universe story might be rewritten might be right soon! Amongst other things, I would like to change my character cast a bit. I was thinking either make Plenta a major villain like Mack, or make him a hero - he has potential, as an Ottsel obsessed with popular human culture but also indepedent and secretive. Along with this, Matt and Josh (both from the TUA Rewrite) will become my main characters in human-only stories while ones where Pokemon are allowed will mainly be led by a remade Justin, Darmsy and possibly a hero Mack. (I put the whole "hating Mack thing" behind me for this new era.) Amongst other things, nostalgica is filling my thoughts as TUA Day (a day me and Zack celebrate on December 28th to honor the writing of the original TUA, last year's celebration was a failure but this year will have a full-out TWO WEEK CELEBRATION OF ALL THINGS TUA UNIVERSE. I remember when I was 12, brave and looking for a friend after the dA incident. (at the time, the incident just boosted my confidence and made me feel more trusting in myself and confident...) I was a normal kid, nothing special and no talents, except odd stuff like having an Ottsel alter-ego and wanting to TF. I honestly didn't know what to do except go to Christmas events, as it was mid-December. When I found Zack, I honestly didn't know much about Godzilla except the fact that he destroyed cities, was a Japanese creation and was popular. I gladly wrote with him despite not knowing anything about the franchise at the time, taking an oppurtunity for friendship. After that, Year 3000 was created, then I became sucked into the world of TUA Universe. Gladly enough, I wrote some cool stories about everything from Godzilla to blogging, not knowing what was coming up ahead. Zack (known as Goji at the time) got what he wanted such as Godzilla, action and restriction of random events, while I got what I wanted at the time such as TFs, pop culture and Pokemon. For most of the following summer, I was a solo-writer best known for detailed TF sequences and odd yet realistic stories. Zack came back and wrote Game Companies with me. Our odd friendship was starting to come together again, even though we often switched from fighting to writing. After all, he was a Godzilla fan who liked action and I was a TF fan who liked pop culture, so our friendship had lots of issues for the rest of the second year. We wrote such great stuff as a story about a competition, the actual gameplay of several fake games, our first original monster who was a giant kangaroo, and we still founded our first wiki amidst all that busyness. The "RyanMerchanv" pad, a standby pad from the old days, became our hub for all discussion and creativity even though it was just that - an old pad from the previous spring that was given a purpose. As we entered the new year, our beloved storywriting universe became bigger and bigger while we came up with more outlandish ideas that only we could work with - the third installment in one of our most beloved monster-themed series featuring a new solar version of Godzilla, a couple new blogging stories, even a controversial story about abusing a cute species of Pokemon! Amongst this, we also made smaller non-story projects featuring YouTubers such as TheOneAndOnlySandslash and Smashthetraineriscool23, along with used our creativity to make wiki after wiki. By now, days where I did nothing in real life but everything seemed to go perfect online became more and more popular, with me inventing the concept of "days I truly lived." These days, often rare, consisted of especially good days that were only good because of stuff that happened online. We've been writing a TUA rewrite recently, and then we reach present day. As we enter a new year, we need a fresh start - a new era, possibly a "Godzilla era" named after the fact that both me and Zack have finally found one franchise we both like other than Pokemon and our stories. In the new year, I plan to have the following things done: Have the TUA Octology be atleast half-way finished. Restart Goji's Blog unless Zack doesn't like the idea. Make Plenta more of a main character. Redeem Mack as a hero - he deserves it. Focus more on the characters more than the setting. Create new characters. Split our stories into two categories - Human (and occasionally monster) only and Human + Pokemon/Ottsel/Godzilla/Whatever. Give the "Original Category" and "Copyright Category" seperate halves of the wiki. Make this wiki reach 2013 pages. Why specifically that many? That's the year TUA Universe started. Create new characters. Restart The Mack Files but with a new antagonist. POSSIBLY abandon all our old stories, so we can remake the ones we like and replace the ones we dislike. Create many more new stories. Make this wiki more organized, categorized and clean. Make a page for every story, character, location and any other topics. Finish the following stories: The Ultimate Attack rewrite, His Missions rewrite, The Ultimate Attack 2 rewrite, Goji's Blog 4 OR Goji's Blog rewrite, A story featuring a hero Plenta or hero Mack and Game Companies 3 OR Game Companies rewrite. Category:Blog posts